Internal combustion engines are often utilized in dual power applications where rotational energy provided by the internal combustion engine is transformed into electrical power. The electrical power may be utilized to, for example, provide power to electrical motors that provide rotational energy to wheels on a vehicle. The electrical motors may propel the vehicle during a driving mode. However, when the vehicle brakes, the electrical motors may generate electricity which is sent to a resistance grid, thereby generating heat. In conventional combustion-electric systems, this heat is typically vented to atmosphere through the use of a fan. As a result, a large amount of unused energy is wasted, and the conventional combustion-electric systems operate in an inefficient manner.